My Little Rice Ball
by Gbaby808
Summary: This is the squeal to "Accidentally in love" by;Gbaby808
1. Starting the trip

**Summary: This is the squeal to "Accidentally in love" by;Gbaby808**

**Please enjoy :D**

The air was fresh with the sweet smell of herbal heat coming from the hot spring. As they walked along the wooden planks they bowed as the door opened for them.

"Oh hello welcome back"the door slowly slide open to reveal Ritsus mother standing there shaking a bit

"Hello! Thank you for having us on such a short.. are you okay?"Shigure walked towards the door but as he got closer noticed how she was slowly backing away from him

"Your not sick are you?"Tohru being the concerned persons she was rushed to open the door the rest of the way only to reveal Ritsu sitting behind the closed door hugging his mothers leg

"I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO GREET YOU ALL! I'VE RUINED YOUR VISIT!"Ritsu released his mothers leg and ran away disappearing far into the building

"NO! COME BACK! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TRAIN YOU PROPERLY TO HOST!"And with that his mother ran after him leaving Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohu, and Momiji standing there

"Well I suppose we can see ourselves in then"Shigure handed his bag to Kyo and started to walk inside. They were staying in the same rooms as they had last time.

"Tohru would you like to take a bath with me?"Momiji asked innocently as they reached the sitting room. Yuki and Kyo looked over to him both ready to take him outside for a "talk"

"Sure that sounds like fun Momiji"Tohru smiled at him happily as he poured some tea for them

"Well then now that we're here I'll be out at the springs"Shigure stood up and left the room leaving the teenagers alone.

"Tohru let's go unpack"Yuki picked up her bag and his before walking over to the nearest room. Looking back he shut the door on a glaring Kyo and Momiji.

"Yuki isn't it beautiful here? I'm so happy we got to come back"Tohru looked out the window smiling happily at the view. Yuki only smiled and placed the bags down.

"Your still far more beautiful"Yuki came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her head and looked out the window along with her.

"TOOHHHRRRUUU! KYOS HURTING ME!"Momiji yelled as he stood in front of the sliding door leading to Yuki and tohrus room

'That little.. he's just a child.. he doesn't know any better'Yuki thought as he released Tohru who left to Momijis rescue

"Tohru let's go for a walk together"Yuki listened as Momiji dragged Tohru off to know knows where

'Or maybe he knows too well'Yuki thought as he began to unpack tohrus clothes for her placing them carefully into the draws

-Dinner—

"This is delicious!"Shigure chimed as he began to eat his meal

"Tohru are you enjoying yourself?"Yuki smiled at her kindly as he watched he slowly begin to pick at her food

"Oh yes! It's really a lot of fun being here with you"Tohru returned his smile with a slight blush when his placed his hand on her knee before glancing at Momiji

"I'm so glad to here that Tohru! Actually we have one more guest joining us! He should be here any moment"Shigure scooted a bit towards Momiji as Yuki looked at him curiously

"It better not be who I think it is"Yuki stood up and none the less at that moment the door slide open

"YUKI! OH MY DEAR SWEET BROTHER HOW ARE YOU! And shigure.. that robe is absolutely perfect on you.. but perhaps it'd be better off you"Ayame took a seat next to Shigure and ran his fingers over his collar

"Ayame my sweet, don't tease me in front of the children"Shigure gave Ayame a seductive smile

"EW!"Momiji watched as Shigure and Ayame made goo goo eyes at each other

"We're trying to eat you know, could you two cut the crap"Kyo looked away from the two and went back to eating his food

"Oh Yuki I hope you don't mind but I'll be sleeping with you and Tohru tonight"Ayame looked over to Yuki with a happy smile on his face

"You can sleep outside"Yuki simply stated as he watched Ayame make an overdramatic crying face

-Night—

"Tohru are you awake?"Yuki whispered softly as he sat up. Yuki laid there next to Ayame who was sleeping next to Momiji with Tohru next to him. The night had been rather annoying when they all came inside right when Yuki and Tohru were trying to sleep. The moon outside was clouded by darkness as the air was thick with the scent of herbs.

"Hm?"Tohru slowly opened her eyes at the sound of Yukis voice and sat up to see he was watching her

"Would you mind going for a walk with me?"Yuki whispered as he stood up and extended his hand to her. Tohru was careful not to wake Momiji as she stood up and followed Yuki outside. They walked along the side of the house near the vast garden before taking a seat.

"We haven't gotten to spend much time together today"Yuki rested his head against the wooden railing and looked over to Tohru who was still in amazement by the garden

"I'm sorry! I was having so much fun with Momiji that I.. I'm sorry!"Tohru apologized in her panic thinking that Yuki felt neglected

"It's fine Tohru I really don't mind; but tomorrow perhaps we could have a shared bath together?"Yuki asked with a princely smile across his lips. Tohru blushed a bit and nodded slightly. They returned the bed not long after that but as Yuki fell asleep Tohru stared up at the ceiling

"Tohru.. mm.. where'd you go?"Momiji mumbled slightly as he felt the sheets shift

"I'm sorry Momiji I didn't mean to wake you"Tohru whispered softly as she felt Momiji snuggle up to her like he normally did. Momiji rested his head against Tohrus chest and listened to her heart beat

"Don't go anywhere okay Tohru?"Momiji whispered as he relaxed ready to fall back asleep

"Good night Momiji"Tohru whispered softly with a smile on her face

'He's so cute when he's like this'Tohru thought as he petted his soft blonde hair

"I love you tohru goodnight"Momiji mumbled as he smiled feeling Tohru pet his hair

"Awh, I love you too Momiji"Tohru smiled at him as he began to fall asleep. He felt just like a child in her arms.

'She doesn't get it.. but she will'Momiji thought as he fell asleep being held by the women he had come to love so much

**Do I keep going with this squeal?**


	2. Momijis Game

**Thank you for the support :D**

The morning air was colder then expected as Tohru pulled herself out of bed and walked out into the sitting room.

"Oh someone must have gotten up before me"Tohru smiled happily at the fresh breakfast already placed out for them to eat. She heard a rustling coming from room across from her and looked to see Kyo was stumbling out of the room

"Dam Shigure.. Hey morning"Kyo took a seat across from Tohru and picked up the bowl of rice in front of him.

"Good moring Kyo, did you sleep well?"Tohru poured him a cup of tea and took her own bowl of rice

"That dam shigure kept trying to cuddle with me, how about you?"Kyos eyes softened a bit as he looked over to Tohru who sat there eating like she normally would in the morning

"It was nice, Momiji is really cute"Tohru smiled happily at Kyo as he rolled his eyes and scoffed at that comment

"That kid aint no where near cute"Kyo commented as Tohrus eyes went wide

"I'm sorry! I mean I know he isn't cute to you! But he mm"Tohru stumbled to find the right words but Kyo only stared at her with a faint smile on his lips

"I get it alright, you don't always need to explain yourself"Kyo smiled at her with a genuine heart felt caring as she nodded. They sat there in a comfortable silence eating while they waited for the others to join them. After an hour of eating still no one was awake.

"Hey Tohru"Kyo finally spoke breaking the silence

"Yes!"Tohru voice was higher then normally with her surprise from him suddenly talking

"Want to go play ping pong like last time? I'll go easy on you"Kyo looked glanced at her a bit unsure what he answer would be. Tohru nodded as so they began to walk off into the rec room.

**-With Yuki—**

"Oh Tohru your so cute! And oddly flat chest"Ayame cooed as he snuggled up to a very annoyed Yuki. Ayame wrapped his arms around his brother and chests his head against his chest

"Get off right now or that hand comes off"Yuki voice was cold and shallow as he finally became fully awake and could feel his brother being perverted again

"YUKI! OH MY! WE MUST NOT DO THIS! WE ARE BROTHERS! IT'S SO TABBOO…but if you insist then"Ayame draped himself over Yukis shoulders

"You're an idiot"Yuki pushed Ayame off him causing him to fall backward onto Momiji

"OOWW! YOUR HEAVY!"Momiji whined as he woke up from Ayame having fallen onto him

"I'm leaving"Yuki simply stood up and walked out not bothering to help his brother up

'It's hard to believe we're really related'Yuki thought as he took a seat at the table and noticed that two bowls of rice had already been eaten.

"She must have gone off with Shigure.. Even he's better then that cat"Yuki mumbled to himself as he picked up his own bowl of rice and began to eat

**-Tohru and Kyo—**

"Ready to lose"Kyo stood there opposite of Tohru and rolled his sleeves up as Tohru stood there staring off into space

"Ready!"Tohru held the ping pong paddle with both hand and got ready for Kyos serve. The ball bounced and hit the table once, Tohru lunged forward to hit it

BANG

Tohru fell face first onto the ping pong table

"Dammit! Tohru hey are you okay? Your not supposed to lung after the ball like an idiot"Kyo ran up behind Tohru and grabbed her shoulder attempting to pull her up.

'Ouch that really hurt'Tohru thought as She felt Kyo slowly pulling her up. She found herself with her back against his chest and his arms holding firmly to her shoulders

'She's so cute even when she's being stupid'Kyo thought with a faint smile on his lips

"Do you have no shame you dirty cat?"Yukis voice called from the door way as he walked in on the scene before him. Tohru looked like she was in a daze but Kyo knew exactly what he was doing

"Is Kyo doing something perverted again?"Momiji asked rubbing his eyes as he came up behind Yuki

"Oh kyo have you no shame!"Ayame dramatically ran past the two and took Tohru from Kyoas grasp

"Tohru my sweet did he hurt you? I swear if he did I'll forever ignore him"Ayame held Tohru tightly as she stood there like a fish out of water

"Please tell him I hurt you"Kyo mumbled as he watched Yuki come over and take Tohru from his brothers grasp

"Please reframe from touching her like that"Yuki brushed Tohru off and smiled at her sweetly

"Yuki I'm okay! Really! I just fell onto the table.. I'm not very good at this game"Tohru giggled a bit at how badly she was at it. Her giggling brought a smile to everyone's face as they looked at her.

"Tohru I'll teach you!"Momiji grabbed Tohrus hand and rushed her to the table. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her right wrist as he helped her grip the paddle

'That little..'Yuki eye twitched a bit as he watched Momiji lead Tohru through the motions of swinging.

"Hey what do you think your doing! Get your hands off her!"Kyo being the impulsive one freaked out and started yelling at Momiji

"Tohru, Kyos yelling at me again"Momiji placed his head on Tohrus shoulder and grinned at how easy it was for him to get closer to her

"Come on Yuki play with us"Momiji gave Yuki a big grin as he saw Yuki clench his fists

"That sounds like fun"Yuki forced a smile onto his face as he took a place across from Momiji and Tohru. Picking up his paddle he got ready.

_**One bounce..**_

_**Two bounce…**_

_**And off the table**_

"I missed! I'm so sorry Momiji!"Tohru watched as the ball slowly bounced off the table and hit the floor

"It's fine Tohru, maybe I just need a better grip on you"Momiji pulled her closer to him and lowered his hand down to her hip. Looking over to Yuki he shot him a smirk

'Your so dead Momiji'

**demand is 2 :P**


	3. Kissing

**Thank you for the reviews:3**

"So how as everyone's day?"Shigure glances around the oddly extremely silent table. Kyo sat next to Momiji who kept looking up at Tohru only to be shot down by Yukis glare.

"Oh my Shigure I think the children are fighting"Ayame rested his head on Shigures shoulder

"I believe your right! What terrible parents we are! Where did we go wrong!"Shigure dramatically wrapped his arms around Ayames neck and cried onto his shoulder

"NO! IT IS NOT OUR FAULT!"Ayame pulled Shigure up and looked at him. His hands cupping his face.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shove me chop stick so far down you (beep) that you (beep) will come out of your (beep)"Kyo looked over at Ayame and Shigure who now sat there completely shocked

"TOHRU! Kyo said a naught word!"Momijis whined looking over to Tohru who laid face down on the door

"Great job you stupid cat she fainting"Yuki lifted Tohru up into his arms and walked off to their room

"Kyo I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth"Shigure looked at Kyo in complete shock

"WE MUST CLEAN IT!"Ayame stood up and grabbed Kyos hair slowly dragging him away

"Let me go!"Kyo struggled only to have his legs lifted up by Shigure and carried out fo the room leaving Momiji alone

"Yuki is Tohru going to be okay?"Momiji walked over to the bed room door and opened it without caring. Yuki sat there next to Tohru as he pulled the blanket over her

"She'll be fine; but I think we need to have a talk"Yuki stood up and walked towards Momiji. Placing his hand on Momijs shoulder he pushed him out the door and closed it behind him.

"About what Yuki?"Momiji gave him the most innocent look he still owned

"I don't like the way you've been touching her Momiji, stop it"Yuki warned giving Momiji a glare made of ice. Momiji simply kept smiling

"I don't know what you talking about yuki"

-That night—

"Mm.. what happened.."Tohru slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

"Shh"A voice whispered as she noticed that they were covering her eyes. Her heart leapt into a panic

'Oh no! I've been kidnapped! What do I do! Where do I go!'Tohru panicked as she wiggled under the hands of her kidnapper.

"Tohru shhh"The voice whispered as they lowered their lips down to her neck. Ever to gently lying a kiss there.

"Wh-who is this? Yu-yuki?"Tohru shivered as she felt a blanket cover her body. Lying there she felt her kidnappers free hand snake around her waist.

"Mm"her kidnappers mumbled as they pulled her back against them. Her back rested against their chest.

'Oh good it's just Yuki, but why isn't be saying anything'Tohru thought as she relaxed down into the mattress she could now feel against her skin. Their lips grazed across her cheek as they rolled over to her front making sure to keep her eyes covered with their hand.

'Yukis so warm.. he's normally cold'Tohru thought as she could feel their free hand now tracing circled along her hand. The lips gently kissing their way up her neck. She let her arms wrap around their back bringing them a bit closer to her.

"Yuki.. you're warm are you feeling okay?"Tohru traced her hands along the shirts fabric feeling it wasn't silky like Yukis shirt always were. He never wore anything except Chinese style silk shirts. But being Tohru she didn't think anything of it and relaxed. She pressed her lips back against their enjoying the way they seemed to melt together.

"Mm"Was their only responds as they reached her chin and leaned closer hovering just above her lips

"I love you Tohru, but not in the way you think"At that moment she could feel their lips against her as their hand dropped and wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to them. Tohrus eye went wide as she laid there completely in shock not knowing now to take this. Their lips were soft and sweet much like Yukis but this kiss was didn't then any Yuki had ever given her. It was filled with unknown love, a passion she had never felt that seemed wrong and terrible but at the same time was comforting.

"Get off her"They pulled away from her and looked towards the now open door. Tohru laid there still in complete shock as she felt their hands left her body

"What's wrong Yuki? We were just having some fun"A grin spread across their face as Yuki stood there his eyes burning with rage

'That.. I'm going to kill him.. seriously kill him.. I don't care about what happens to me.. how dare he touch her!'Yukis clenched his hands into fist as he lunged forward only to be catch half way in the air

"We will have no fighting here"Shigure placed Yuki back down on the floor

'We can't afford the bill'Shigure thought as she stepped aside remembering the bill from last time. The room went silent as Tohru sat up and touched her lips. They tingled slightly with the a feeling like they had been turned completely numb.

"So Tohru was I better then Yuki?"A finger touched her chin and raised it to meet their eyes. Tohru could only stare as her heart sped up unable to contain or even register what had just happened

"Mo-momiji"Tohru stared wide eyed as he once again let his lips touch her for a second

"I love you Tohru"Momiji pulled away from her and looked over to Yuki who was currently behind held back by Shigure

"I'm going to kill you, I'll cook you alive and make rabbit stew"Yuki pushed Shigure to the side and grabbed Momiji by the collar of his shirt bringing him face to face with him

"God dam I'm trying to sleep"Kyo entered the room and stopped at the scene before him

"Kyo… help me kill him"Yuki looked over at Kyo who suddenly looked like he entered another word.

"Why the hell would I help you ya dam rat"Kyo leaned against the door frame clearly annoyed by Yuki

"He was kissing Tohru"Yuki pushed Momiji towards Kyo who instantly catch him. Kyo gripped Momijis shoulder holding him steady

"Kyo, Yuki both of you stop this"Shigure stood up and rushed over to the boys noticing how out of hand this was getting

"Your just jealous she likes me"Momiji looked away from Yuki who was now staring down at him. Yuki raised his fist clearly ready to punch Momiji into darkness until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind

"Yuki stop it.. Kyo let him go"Tohru pressed her face into Yukis back feeling tears slip down her cheek. Yuki froze as he felt her tears touch his back

"But Tohru.. He.."Yuki lowered his fist and stood there as Kyo held Momiji still

_**"I kissed him back"**_

**demand is 2:P**


	4. Rivals are Friends

**Thank you for the supporting reviews :D**

The room went silent as Kyos arms slipped and Momiji was released.

"I see"Yuki looked down towards the floor unable to meet her gaze.

"What the hell do you mean! Your can't seriously like this little brat!"Kyo grabbed Momijis hair and tugged him backwards as he made a move to go hide behind Tohru

"No no I mean.. I just and Yuki where are you going?"Tohru watched as Yuki stepped away from them and was making his way down the hall

"Hey rat she's talking to you!"Kyo yelled as he dropped Momiji and Yuki disappeared down the hall. The door to the bed room across slide open and Ayame stepped out stretching his arms

"What is with all this rough housing so late? Kyo you really need your beauty sleep"Ayame laughed as he walked behind Shigure for protection

"It's best to let him cool off for a bit Tohru"Shigure patted Tohrus head gently and smiled

"But I.. I thought he was Yuki"Tohru whispered softly as she could feel the tears swelling up inside her

"Oh great you made her cry Kyo"Shigure looked over to Kyo who was watching Momiji run off

"What did I do! I didn't do anything!"Kyo stared at the two laughing adults

"Now Tohru the likeliness of Yuki ever being that mm what's the word.."Shigure glanced over to Ayame who wink at him

"Sexual? Seductive? Kinky?"Ayame whispered into Shigures ear as he wrapped his arms around him

"All my favorite thing"Shigure winked back at Ayame and they were off in their own little world

"Hey Tohru it ain't you fault, he'll come back when he's ready"Kyo looked away from Tohru as he rubbed the back of his head trying to remain the cool appearance

"Th-thank you Kyo"Tohru brushed her tears off and managed a small smile up at him.

"Come on let's go get you some water"Kyo signed and grabbed Tohrus hand pulling her out of the room towards the hall. They made their way down to the kitchen.

"Kyo why'd you.."Tohru was cut off as Kyo placed his hand over her mouth and hushed her. The peaked into the kitchen to see Yuki and Momiji sitting together at the table

"You're starting to annoy me"Yuki looked across at Momiji who only smiled

"You've already annoyed me"Momijis smiled dropped as he glared at Yuki only to have one returned

"Um.. I.. would you… WOULD YOU TWO CARE FOR SOME TEA!"Ritsu stood beside them holding out two glasses of cold tea.

"Thank you"Yuki took the glass kindly and placed it in front of him

"Thanks Ritsu"Momiji smiled sweetly taking the glass from him

"YOUR WELCOME! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!"And with that he bolted form the room with tears of joys running down his cheeks

"MAMA! I DID IT! I SERVED THEM TEA WITHOUT SPILLING!"His voice echoed down the halls

'Idiot'Kyo thought as he looked over to see the two of them still sitting there. Looking to his side he saw Tohru with a worried expression

'Dam that Yuki..'Kyo clenched his teeth attempting to hold back the anger he knew was coming

"I'm sure there's a way we can settle this"Yuki being polite as ever smiled at Momiji

"Yes there is; let me have Tohru"Momiji gave Yuki a serious look as all laughter fell from his face

"Or you could leave her alone and expect being her friend"Yuki leaned back against the chair and took a sip of his tea

"After that kiss I doubt she wants to be just a friend"Momiji grinned at Yuki as he saw the obvious anger slowly rising inside him

"She is mine, heart, soul, and body"Yuki shot Momiji a grin knowing fully well that he had already been well informed of that

"For now"And with that Momiji stood up to exit

"Tohru lets go"Kyo rushed Tohru back down the hall to the sitting room and placed her down on the ground. He quickly sat next to her.

"Hey Kyo, hi Tohru"Momiji walked into the room and past Kyo

"H-hi Mo-momiji!"Tohru said nervously as Momiji placed his hand over hers

"Torhu I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning"Momiji placed a gently kiss on her hand before exiting the sitting room

"Hey Tohru"Kyo watched as Tohru looked at him with a smile on her face but the worry was clearly there

"If.. if things get to be too much for you.. I'm still here for you.."Kyo bit the inside of his lip as he saw the worry I her eyes subside a bit

"Thank you Kyo"Tohru smiled slightly feeling a bit relived

"Why don't you get some sleep okay?"Kyo returned her smile feeling a bit better as she stood up and left

"Are you going to try taking her from me too?"Yuki stood there in the door way

"Not by force"Kyo watched as Yuki took a seat across from him

"At least you have some honor"Yuki looked over at Kyo and gave him a slight smile

'I ever thought that Momiji would be a bigger threat then Kyo'Yuki thought as he found himself almost laughing

"You know he's not going to get her, you don't need to worry so much"Kyo looked over at his cousin and found he wasn't as angry around him as he used to be

"That's easy to say when your not the one who's with her"Yuki placed his head down against the table. A moment of silence passed by before Kyo signed.

"I'll help you"Yukis head snapped up at the sound of Kyos words

"Pardon?"Yuki questioned as Kyo extended his hand

"I'll help you, now shake my hand you stupid rat before I change my mind and side with Momiji"Kyo glared at Yuki who reached forward and shook his hand

"I own you one"Yuki released his cousins hand with a slight smile

"If you two are going to get all lovey dovey then please join us"Shigure called from the room as Ayame poked his head out

"Never in my life"Yuki stood up and ignored his brother

"Oh but yuki it's such fun!"Ayame called as he rushed out of the room towards Yuki

"Hey where's Momiji?"Kyo asked peaking into the room Ayame and Shigure had been in

"I suppose he's in the other bed room"Shigure thought for a moment about it and then it suddenly hit him

"So.. she's with Momiji"Shigure said nervously as he slowly back up

"You…"Yuki pushed his brother aside and walked towards Shigure who was slowly creeping back into the room

_**"Yu-YUKI! I-I… NOT THE FACE!" **_

**demand is 3 :D**


	5. My CPR buddy

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Tohru!"Yuki slide the screen door open dragging a half dead Shigure with him.

"Hi Yuki"Tohru looked up at him smiling sweetly. There her and Momiji sat together holding a pair of playing cards

"Are you alright Tohru? He didn't hurt you did he?"Yuki dropped Shigure at the door and kneeled next to Tohru checking her for anything

"Oh yes I'm fine, me and Momiji were just getting in a quick game before bed"Tohru smiled sweetly at him as she placed her cards back down on the ground. Momiji cleaned the cards up and placed them away trying to look as innocent as possible

"Well then goodnight Tohru, I'll see you in the morning"Yuki reached over and grabbed Momiji by the hair slowly dragging him out the door

"OUCH! YUKI THAT HURTS! OWW!"Momiji whined as Yuki pulled him out the door and dropped him near Shigure

"N-night"Tohru shuttered as she saw Momiji fall to the ground and Yuki closed the door leaving her completely alone

"Oh Yuki my dear brother why are you not with Tohru? Our sweet flower needs to be kept company!"Ayame asked as he watched Yuki drop Momiji and Shigure onto the floor of the second bed room

"We're all sleeping in here, no one sleeps with Tohru understand?"Yuki gave then all his best clearly fake princely smile and closed the door

"Awwwhhhh"Momiji whined as he crawled under the covers hiding from Yuki

"Stop whining I'm trying to sleep"Kyo punched Momiji in the head through the blanket and rolled over going back to bed

"Ay-ayame this might be it my sweet"Shigure crawled over to Ayame and flopped over into his lap. Ayame placed his hand against Shigures cheek and looked down at him with tears in his eyes

"No… No you can't leave me like this Shigure! What about our baby!"Ayame placed his head down on Shigures chest

"I'm sorry sweet but you will manage.. without.. me"Shigure placed his hand on Ayames weeping head

"Stop it right now or you sleeping outside"Yuki glared at the two grown men obviously very annoyed by them

"Oh pooh"Ayame sat up and went over to the bed and took his place

-Midnight—

"Would it kill them to have some thing decent for a snack"Kyo leaned against the kitchen counter holding a rice ball in his hand.

"Kyo?"A voice soft softly with a slight yawn to it as Tohru stepped into the kitchen holding an empty glass

"Hey, you want some water?"Kyo took the glass from her and filled it for her before placing it on the counter

"Thank you, it's really been an exciting few days"Tohru smiled at him happily as she drank her water. Kyo simply watched and reached over to the rice balls

"Here"Kyo held the rice ball out to her and Tohru took it with a light smile

"It's nice to do this, we really don't talk like this anymore"A hint of sadness in her voice as they sat there together eating rice balls

"We can do this everything night.. if you want"Kyo mumbled a bit unsure of himself

'Any time I can spend with you would be lovely'Kyo thought as he looked over to her, her eyes light up like stars as she smiled at him

"That sounds nice! Maybe one day Yuki and Shigure can join us"Tohru added not really understanding that Kyo wanted to be alone with her.

"Yeah.. that sounds fun"Kyo sarcastic remark went unknown to Tohru who smiled thinking he truly had meant that

"You know Tohru, you don't have feeling for that rabbit right?"Kyos voice trailed off a bit from the fear, he already knew she was in love with Yuki but the fact he had lost her to Momiji was too much to handle

"Momiji? Well.. I like him but.. it's more of as a child..I don't think I could ever see him as more then that"Tohru ran her fingers along her glass suddenly feeling guilty for saying this after his confession to her

"What about me?"Kyo reached across the table and took her hand in his

"I haven't given up yet, your to.. perfect.. even if your danger prone"Kyo looked away from her unable to see the reaction in her eyes as he kept his hand on hers

"You're my best friend Kyo"Tohru placed her hand over his and smiled back at him sweetly

"You can kill a man with those words"Kyo removed his hand from her and ran off down the halls back to his room

-That morning—

"Shigure have you been Yuki or Kyo?"Tohru asked nervously as she looked around the table to see two empty seats

"Oh Kyo said he had something to do.. mm.. what was it.. oh well that's not important and Yuki he…mm..I'm not sure either"Shigure thought about it for a moment as he began to fill his mouth with food

"They went to the hot spring together!"Momiji answered as he took the seat next to tohru

"I MUST JOIN THEM!"Ayame rushed out of the room quickly headed towards the hot spring

'This is my chance! Yuki and me shall bond! Forever our brotherly bond will be preserved!'Ayame thought as he rushed into the hot springs full clothes and open the door

"YUK…Oh"And with that Ayame closed the door again and slowly made his way back to the room

"Ayame what's wrong? I thought you were bonding"Shigure asked as Ayame reentered the room and sat back down

"Yuki and Kyo are having some bonding time right now.. I really shouldn't interrupt"Ayame

-Hot springs—

"You're an idiot.. he probably got the wrong idea"Yuki glared at Kyo as they sat on the side of the hot springs

"You're the one who had to do that"Kyo argued knowing Ayame was probably already spreading what he saw

"You're the one who was stupid enough to try breath under water, cats really are stupid"Yuki turned away from Kyo feeling extremely annoyed

_**"Then don't give me cpr next time"**_

**Any idea on how to get Momiji out?:P**


	6. Momijis Question

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Really?"Shigure looked over at Ayame in pure amazement

"Yes yes it's all true! But we must not tell Tohru!"Ayame grabbed hold of Shigures hands and held them together

"But she's going to get her heart broken!"Shigure looked over at Ayame with tears in his eyes

**-Early the next morning—**

"You want me to what?'Momiji looked at the two adults utterly shocked. It was 5 am and they had dragged him out into the living room to simply talk to him

"Get Yuki to do this, or Tohru will get her heart broken when he falls into this terrible feitsh!"Ayame grabbed hold of Momijis shoulders and began to shake him

"Why would I do that? I love Tohru.."Momijis voice trailed off a bit as he looked towards the floor

"Momiji you know it wouldn't work; and they all graduate this year so Tohru would be off at college"Shigur patted Momijis head obviously feeling sorry for the young boy

"I….She'll be happy right?"Momiji questioned as he clenched his fists tightly together. He turned on his heel returning to the room.

"I hate you Yuki"Momiji mumbled as he crawled back under he covers and looked over to Yuki who was still sleeping

"I love you too Momiji"Yuki mumbled as he looked over to Momiji clearly not asleep

"Shut up"And with that Momiji laid down on the mattress feeling the anger that could only come from a broken heart

**-Tohru—**

"It's so empty in here"Tohru whispered as she looked around the room. The sun peaked through the window slowly as she crawled out of bed and her feet touched the cool floor. Slowly she made her way across the door and looked at the clock hanging above it

'6 am already? It only felt like a few minutes'Tohru thought as she slide open the door

"Good morning Tohru"Momiji looked at her with red puffy eyes. He looked like a messy of cute blonde hair with dried tear strikes on his cheeks

"Momiji! Are you okay!"Tohru grabbed hold on his hand and looked at him filled with concern

"I'm fine now, I just finally realized something; come on let's go for a walk"Momiji laced his fingers in with her and tugged her out of her room and into the seating room. They entered the hall way and walked until the misty scent of the springs was near by

"Tohru do you mind if I ask you something"Momiji plopped himself down on the wooden floor facing towards the garden covered in a thin layer of mist

"Of course Momiji, you can always ask me anything you need to!..Oh wait! Is this about the talk! I'm no good at that! You should really ask Shigure!"Tohru panicked suddenly remembering that Momiji was indeed a teenage boy and must have some questions to ask

"No it's nothing like that; I just got to thinking about how your be leaving next year and I have something that I need to ask"

**-Yuki and Kyo—**

"You sicken me"Kyo looked over at Yuki who sat there patting his hair down

"Well you disgust me so that makes me the victor"Yuki simply stated as he buttoned the rest of his shirt up

"YUKI! HURRY!"Ayame pulled the door up and grabbed hold of Yukis hand

"Get me go!"Yuki attempted to pull away from his older brother but to no avail. Ayame was pulling him full speed down the hallways causing him to bang against several walls

"SHIGURE TAKE MY HAND!"looking ahead Shigure was standing in the hallway with a book but instantly dropped it and reached out to grab Ayames free hand

"Ayame my love where are we going? And why is Yuki coming with us?"Shigure asked a bit confused as Ayame ran faster down the hall ways obviously not knowing where to go

"We've been here before! Let go!"Yuki tried to pull away from his only to have the grip on his wrist tighten

"Our lovely Tohru is about to make a huge mistake!"Ayame yelled as he suddenly took a left turn down a way they had not been yet. Ayame pulled to a stop and opened his arms catching Shigure and Yuki

"Why did you drag me here"Yuki huffed trying to catch his breath as Ayame shushed him

"Listen"Ayame whispered as they all leaned back against a wall

"Tohru before I say anything; you know now that Yuki is going to Europe for college"Momijis voice traveled through the air

'How would he know that?'Yuki thought as he listened more carefully

"And I know that you care a lot for him, but I'm a far better choice; I understand you"His voice was shaky as he grabbed Tohrus hand in his

'What is he getting at…'Yukis eyes narrowed as he inched forward and peaked over the door frame

"Tohru Honda; you're the most accepting girl I've ever knowing, even with the curse you never saw any of us as freaks"Momiji lead Tohru over to a near by chair as he kneeled in front of her. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently

"Momiji what are you trying to say?"Tohru looked down at him completely confused

'That little…'Yuki turned the corner and headed straight for Momiji, his hands curled into fists as he walked forward. Tohrus back to him.

'You owe seriously'Momiji thought as he saw Yuki walking towards them. Ayame and Shigure both gave him the thumbs up as Momiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Looking up at Tohru he knew he'd have a broken heart by the end of the day and maybe some broken bones

_"**Will you be my fiancé?"**_

**demand Is 2 :P**


	7. Fearing Her Love

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"I..I.."Tohru stared down at Momiji completely taken back in shock. She could believe what she was hearing.

"Just say yes Tohru; I will never leave your side"Momiji bent his head down and gently kissed her hand enjoying the way she seemed to jump from the sudden contact

"Momiji.."Yukis voice was rough and burning as he now stood next to Tohru

"Yu-YUKI!"Tohru looked at him in complete shock and pulled her hand back from Momiji in the shock. Yuki looked down at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to his cousin

"What is it Yuki? Me and Tohru.. I'm sorry me and my fiancé where having a moment"Momiji corrected himself as he looked over to Tohru and smiled at her sweetly.

"Your going to die"And then there was darkness. Yuki had fallen completely over the edge and lunged at Momiji.

"GET OFF!"Momiji cried out as Yuki pushed him to the floor.

'How dare he! Tohru is mine! Mine! MINE!'Yukis mind was screaming as he held his cousin down and raised his fist to punch him clear across the face

"You"

**Punch**

"Little"

**Punch**

"Bastard"

**Punch**

"I'm going to murder you! Skin you alive, cook you, and feed you to my brother"Yuki pulled Momiji up by the collar as his mouth dripped with blood.

"Yu-yuki! Stop it! Your going to kill him"Tohru could feel the tears streaming from her eyes as she watched Yuki slam Momiji into the wall behind him.

"Alright Yuki you can stop now"Shigure walked past Tohru and placed his hand on Yukis shoulder

"Don't such me you filthy perverted dog"Yuki stared at Momiji who seemed to be on the verge of blacking out

"Oh my"Shigure withdrew his hand from Yuki feeling the rage coming out of him

"Yuki stop"Ayame took Shigured place and placed his hand on Yukis

"Get away"Yuki warned as he slammed Momiji back into the wall again

".ugh…"Momiji coughed out some blood as he watched the scene before him

"Yuki stop; your scaring Tohru"Ayame placed his hand over Yukis eyes. His grip released as Momiji fell to the floor.

"Tohru?"Yuki turned around to see Tohru standing there crying with Shigure standing behind her trying to offer her comfort of some kind

"Tohru I'm sorry"Yuki took a step forward and extended his hand only to notice it was now covered in blood.

"Yuki go wash up; we'll call Hatori"Ayame pushed Yuki out of the room as he moved to call Hatori

"Tohru my flower it'll be alright, please stop crying"Shigure pleaded as he watched Tohrus try to stop herself from crying

"Hey, what's… WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? TOH..tohru why are you crying?"Kyos voice softened as he walked over to Tohru. He touched her shoulder and was shocked when she instantly flew into him. Her arms wrapped around his back as she cried into his chest

"Eh…"Kyo looked up at Shigure who just shrugged. Kyo wrapped his arms around her and patted her back

"What happened?"Kyo asked as Tohru cried

"Yu-yuki h-he be-beat up Mo-momi-momiji!"Tohru cried as she looked over at the beat Momiji who laid on the floor unconscious

'Dam rat…'Kyo thought as he rubbed her back

"He scared m-me"Tohru whimpered softly as she recalled the look in his eyes when he was beating Momiji

"Shh… stop crying, he just did it because.. you know"Kyo signed as he comforted her

'I can't believe I'm defending that rat'Kyo thought as he closed his eyes letting Tohru cry on him

**-With Yuki—**

"You took that a bit far don't you think"Ayame leaned against the bathroom door as he watched his brother wash the blood form his hands

"He isn't dead"Yuki looked into the mirror and washed the blood off his cheeks that splattered when he had been punching him.

"But Tohrus trust in you might be"Ayame walked over and handed the towel to Yuki who quickly took it

"What do you mean?"Yuki whipped the water from his face and hands before placing it back

"You really scared her Yuki; the sweet boy she knew just nearly beat his cousin to death in front of her"Ayame patted his brother on the head as Yukis eye turned to the floor

"I didn't mean too"Yuki clenched his teeth together fearful what Tohru would think of him now

"Go talk to her"Ayame pushed Yuki out the door and walked down the hall to where he knew Hatori would be entering soon

"Tohru?"Yuki peaked over the cover to see Tohru sitting there alone sipping her tea. She looked so shaken with puffy red eyes.

"Tohru"Yuki spoke a bit louder as she suddenly looked up at him

'She is scared'Yuki thought as he could see the fear in her eyes now. With each step he took towards her he saw it grow,

"I..I didn't mean to scare you"Yuki reached his hand out to touch her cheek gently. As his fingers touched her skin his heart broke

'She so scared..'Yuki thought as her eyes snapped shut and he could feel her shiver

"I'll leave now"Yuki turned and walked as fast as he could down the hall away from her only to run into someone

"Ouch! Hey watch where your.. Hey Tohrus that way"Kyo brought himself back to his feet and pointed in Tohrus direction

"Shut up"Yuki ran straight past Kyo and down the hallway unable to even think about facing her now after what she must think of him

"Hey Tohru, did you see the rat? He just.. Why the hell are you crying again"Kyo signed as he walked over to her and took a seat. She sat there crying silently to herself

"I..I'm scared of him.."Tohru whispered softly

'I don't want to be scared! It's Yuki, he'd never hurt me.. he's so sweet and nice.. he's never hurt me'Tohru thought as she closed her eyes and gently rocked herself back and forth. Kyo groaned in annoyance

'Dammit it all..'Kyo thought as he reached out and rubbed her back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He swallowed hard and said the words he knew she needed to hear

_**"He'd never hurt you" **_

**Demand is 3 :P**


	8. Driving home

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Tohru are you read to go?"Kyo leaned against the door frame and looked to see Tohru with her bags all ready

"Yes"Tohru nodded as she walked past Kyo with her bags

"Are you two ready? Yuki is already in the car"Shigure waved to Kyo and Tohru as they walked towards them

"Is that dam rat still sulking"Kyo walked past Shigure and dumped his bag into the tunk

"I'm not sulking you stupid cat"Yuki looked out the window and glared down at Kyo

"Tohru come come let's go"Shigure grabbed the bags from her and then pushed her into the car where only Yuki was sitting

"H-hi"Tohru nervously took a seat across from him as he simply looked down at his lap

"Hi"Yuki stared down at his clasped hands

"Where's mm Momiji"Tohrus asked trying to strike up a conversation

'What am I doing! He doesn't want to talk about him! Stupid! Stupid!'Tohru thought as she watched him shift uncomfortably

"Hatori took him to the hospital to recover"Yuki clenched his teeth together feeling the tension in the air

"Oh"Tohru simply said without know what else to say

"Yuukki! Why are you giving Tohru the cold shoulder? I raised you better then that!"Ayame took a seat next to Yuki and placed his arm around his brother

"You didn't raise me at all"Yuki pushed his brother away

"Yuki I'm so hurt!"Ayame covered his face with his hands and made a weeping sound

"Hm.. Yu-yuki.. WOULD YOU LIKE A SNACK!"Tohru yelled the last part I her panic causing Yuki to shot up and stare at her

"That'd be lovely"Yuki gave her the most princely smile he could have ever created as she insanely handed him a tiny musubi

"Musubi? It's adorable, thank you"Yuki smiled as he looked at the tiny mushibi shaped like a tiny heart. Tohru nodded as she could feel her heart flutter.

"You guys made up yet or what?"Kyo stepped onto the bus and noticed the smile placed on Yukis face

'Stupid rat.. It was nice while it lasted I suppose'Kyo thought as he took a seat next to Tohru and leaned his head against the cushion.

"We're doing fine"Yuki gently unwrapped the musbi and took a bite out of if smiling with how nicely it was made

"I didn't really care rat"Kyo turned away from them both and closed his eyes getting ready for the long car ride home

"Alright everyone! Shigure it here to drive you home!"Shigure closed the door and crawled over into the drivers seat

"Do you even have a license?"Yuki narrowed his eyes as Shigure simply started the car without answering

"SHIGURE! Oh let me help!"Ayame walked over and sat on Shigures lap as he started to drive

"…I'm pretty sure that illegal"Yuki mumbled as he watched Shigure drive with Ayame clinging to him

"Oh none scene Yuki! We're just having fun!"Ayame reached across Shigurea and turned the radio on. Standing up next to Shigure, Ayame began to dance

"YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED!"Kyo argued as he watched Ayame dancing around the bus

"No need to worry Kyo! My friend we shall be fine!"Shigure stood up and turned around smiling at the 3 teenagers

"…"Tohru

"…"Yuki

"DRIVE YOU STUPID DOG!"Kyo yelled as Shigure suddenly turned around and sat back down

"Sorry I forgot I was driving"Shigure simply sat back down and took the wheel again as if everything was fine

"I should have asked Hatori to drive"Yuki mumbled as he watched Shigure swerving down the road

**"AND LEFT**!"Ayame shouted as the car turned left

**"RIGHT!"**

**"STRAIGHT!"**

**"LEFT"**

**"LEFT"**

**"LEFT…. OOPS RIGHT!"**

**-That night—**

"Shigure you are the worse driver"Yuki fell onto the ground as he exited the car. It had been 3 hours of pure pain as Shigure drove along the road

"Oh must you all be so dramatic"Shigure smiled fanning himself as he walked into the house ignoring the dirty looks from Kyo and Yuki

"Tohru my dear are you okay?"Ayame asked as he helped Tohru into the house

"Y-yes! Just a bit shaken up"Tohru woozily walked into house as Ayame held her up

"I'm sorry my dear it takes time to get used to Shigues driving"Ayame apologized as he lead her into the house

"Get up rat"Kyo stood over Yuki extending his hand

"Thanks cat"Yuki grabbed hold of his hand as Kyo roughly pulled him up

"Sudden change of heart?"Yuki brushed himself off and looked over to his cousin who was watching Tohru walk away

"You've got till tomorrow night"Kyo stated as he smiled slight at her dizziness

"Excuse me?"Yuki picked up his bags and followed after Tohru

"You've got her till tomorrow night, after that I'm done holding back"Kyo walked past Yuki not bothering to look back as he entered the house

"What?"Yuki stared off confused as he watched Tohru disappear up the stairs

_**'Tohrus mine, she'd never leave me anyway… right?'**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	9. Silly rice ball

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Tohru? May I come in please?"Yuki gently knocked against her bedroom door. Yesterday had gone by extremely fast as they had unpacked and had to get things ready for school the next day. It hadn't helped that she felt before him and he had a student council meeting after school and hadn't gotten to see her.

"Hm? Oh hi Yuki"Tohru opened her door fully and welcome him in as she returned to her homework. Yuki took a seat on her bed and watched as she worked

'She's so cute when she's trying.. It seems like so long ago that I had to help her study"Yuki thought as he watched her slowly erase and rewrite things that she must have made a mistake on

"I'm sorry Yuki! I'll be done really soon!"Tohru looked over to him before quickly finishing up her work

"It's alright Tohru"Yuki leaned back against her bed enjoying the fluffy soft pink fabric

"So what did you want to talk about Yuki?"Tohru asked as she plopped down beside him

"How did you know I needed to talk?"Yuki asked a bit confused, he could have sworn he didn't say anything about them needing to talk yet

"Oh! I just mm.. I just thought that you did"Tohru panicked instantly afraid she had offended him in some way only to have him gently pat her head

"I did need to talk, it's amazing how you could simply know that without me having to say a single word"Yuki smile sparkled brightly in his eyes as he gently took her hand and laid a kiss on it

"Tohru remember what I had said before we left for our trip?"Yuki questioned as he searched her face for an answer

"Yes! I think so"Tohru nodded furiously

'He must want curry tonight'Tohru thought as she remembered him saying something about liking curry

"So do you think maybe after we graduate?"Yuki gripped her hand slightly a bit afraid of her answer

"After we graduate? Why not tonight?"Tohru tilted her head to the left a bit confused

'Why wait so long for curry? I can make it quickly if he needs'Tohru thought as she watched his lips curl into a smile

"Are you that excited?"Yuki couldn't help but almost laughing as he spoke to her

"Yes, I think it'd be fun"Tohru nodded as Yuki simply looked over to the clock

"Are you sure?"Yuki questioned one more time making sure of her decision

"Yes!"Tohru smiled brightly at him in excitement

'Yukis going to help me cook!'Tohru thought as she smiled at the thought of them making dinner together

"Then lets go, we still have a good hour before everything closes down"Yuki stood up from her bed and pulled her along out the door

'I guess we need groceries"Tohru thought as he pulled her down the stairs

"Where are you two going Yuki?"Shigure asked as he looked out the living room door to see them leaving

"We're be back later"Yuki quickly closed the door behind them before Shigure could as anymore questions

"I didn't ask when I asked where.."Shigure pouted as he looked down at his paper

"I'll write it another time"Shigure pushed the papers onto the floor

'Out of sight out of mind'

-Tohru and Yuki—

"Come one Tohru this way"Yuki pulled her along the busy street and onto the train

"Stay with me this time please"Yuki pulled her to curl up next to him away from everyone else

'I wonder what we're shopping for'Tohru thought as the train began to move and they passed town after town. The train was nearly empty by the time they got off

"Tohru what time is it?"Yuki asked as he laced his fingers in her and they walked out of the station

"5:30, Oh wow it's beautiful here"Tohru looked out at the scene before them. It sky was painted in orange and pink as they ground around them was covered in green lush grass

"We're in the country side, I believe we still have enough time"Yuki began to walk down the road paved in concert until they reached a near by town where child were running around playing

"This is such a cute town"Tohru looked around at the children that ran free

"If you like we could live here one day, or some place like this"Yuki smiled down at her as they continued their walk. As they walked they passed many families of both old and young simply enjoying each others company

"Tohru we're here"Yuki pulled Tohru out of her daze that she had fallen into watching the children play. She turned to see that they were standing in front of a tiny hut

"Where are we?"Tohru looked at it a bit confused

"There's a priest I know who lives here"Yuki could feel the pink in his cheeks starting to show

"Why do we need a priest?"Tohru looked at him confused

_**"Tohru.. we came here to elope… what did you think I meant?" **_

_**demand is 5 :P**_


	10. End

Thank you for the reviews :D

"Ma-married!"Tohru stared at Yuki in complete shock

"Yes, come it'll be something mm.. impulsive"Yuki smiled at the thought as he pulled Tohru into the church

"Are you two here for anything special?"The priest asked as he blew out the candles on the altar

"Father we're here to elope"Yuki smiled proudly as he looked down at Tohru

"We'll then I see, you both are of legal age?"The father asked as he moved to take a bible out from under the podium

"Yes Father"Yuki answered as he pulled Tohru forward till they stood before him

"You two only need to sign this marriage certificate and you can be on your way"The priest placed a paper in front of them as Yuki reached forward and took the pen sitting on the podium

"Tohru Honda you are the only women I've ever loved and would like to give you the security of knowing that I am yours, as much as you are mine"Yuki handed the pen to her and smiled that princely smile that touched his eyes

"Yuki that's very sweet but I.. I don't want you to do this because of what Momiji said"Tohru couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by the fact that he would do this simply because of what Momiji had done

"Tohru that is not why I'm doing this, please be mine?"Yuki couldn't bare the thought of having her reject him here before the father. If she rejected him here then surely there would be no future for them

"Yes"

End :D

Yuki and Tohru end up together :3 


End file.
